Orthokeratology is generally a non-surgical vision correction method that corrects refractive error. For example, orthokeratology may include a temporary reduction of minimal or no astigmatism that may be achieved by the application of contact lenses to reshape the cornea. However, contact lenses that have generally been used in orthokeratology have only been able to treat patients having no or minimal astigmatism, but have not been capable of treating patients who have high cylinder astigmatism, true corneal astigmatism, crystalline astigmatism, residual (combined) astigmatism), and the like.